Desmond Gray
Desmond Gray was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He served in most of the clan's major conflicts within around 20 years before the Invasion of Roommenor including the invasion itself. Early Life Desmond Gray was born into high society of the Alpha Clan, being raised by his very conservative parents. His relationship with his parents was very logical and cold: They had a child as a service to the clan, and they raised him as such. When the time came, he entered Alpha's academy and excelled in all facets of his education and training. He graduated at the top of his class, and he was immediately deployed. Before his deployment, he was married to Julia Bennet. The two grew up together, and their parents were good friends. The marriage was arranged, and both Desmond and Julia understood that the marriage was strictly a service to the clan. Alpha Clan Service Gray was assigned to Claw Company of the 43rd Battalion. Cold and calculated, he caught the eye of his superiors rather quickly. He was quickly promoted to sergeant of his squad before any of his veteran squad mates. Despite initial animosity due to jealousy, his squad mates recognized his leadership skill and quickly rallied behind him. Leading up to the Hanning Campaign, his superiors made the choice to promote him to Hauptmann of Claw Company. Hanning Campaign 43rd Battalion was among those who were ordered to advance into Zeta Territory in 857 AF. Although this campaign was technically a failure, Alpha leadership couldn't help but notice Gray's skills in the field. There were no open positions available at the time, but Gray's superiors began prepping him for leadership. Operation Diomedes Eager to further prove himself, Gray was excited when 43rd Battalion was among those chosen to invade Beta territory. 43rd was one of eight battalions tasked with leading in an assault on the Beta city of Zúyong. Although the initial attack was repelled by a massive 520mm laser turret overseeing the main approach to the city, Alpha forces inevitably took the city. The Alphas begin to advance slowly, eventually charging into the city on the morning of 18 April. With intense urban fighting lasting all day, it was Gray's time to shine. He lead Claw Company through the city, destroying any opposition in his path. Personally holding a disdain for the Beta Clan, his tactics were effective and brutal. Once again, his superiors noticed his efficiency. At the conclusion of Operation Diomedes, he was promoted to warlord of 73rd Battalion. Operation Achilles As criticism and casualties arose from the Shah Campaign the Alpha Clan was fraught to find a quick moral victory that could reaffirm confidence in their control. Despite his status as a relatively green warlord, Gray had lots of input on the potential invasion of Zeta Territory. When the time came, Gray was instrumental in the operation. "Operation Fumigation" Gray was initially supposed to help with the occupation of Zeta's territory after Achilles. But with reports of Zeta survivors and sympathizers scattering across the continent, 73rd Battalion was assigned to what would be humorously referred to as "Operation Fumigation." Along with 17th and 38th Battalions, 73rd Battalion was ordered to sweep through the southern portions of the Northern Reach, eventually sweeping down to the Southern Reach and the southern areas of the Western Reach. Gray was put in command of three battalions. And although the operation lasted nearly a decade, his efforts were mostly successful. At the conclusion of the operation, 73rd Battalion was reassigned to Darheel in the Western Reach. The battalion's mission was to reinforce and stabilize the dysfunctional region. Darheel Under Gray's command, Alpha's presence in the Darheel region of the Western Reach was exponentially strengthened. Despite a few setbacks, including the deaths of Lina Hellion and Pheobe Durant, he was very efficient in stabilizing the area and inspiring loyalty to the Alpha Clan. Gray maintained control of the Darheel region for several years, until Alpha high command informed him that 73rd Battalion would be part of the invasion of Roommenor. Invasion of Roommenor Gray and 73rd Battalion were among those in the first wave of the invasion. The battalion was deployed to Adelaide, where they contributed to taking the city. Once the second wave of the invasion arrived, Gray led 73rd into stabilizing the outskirts of the city. After Chieftain Jeremy Bloomer agreed to marry Elaine Galad, Gray felt disgusted with the chieftain. After being approached by Silas Hellion, he supported Hellion and assisted him when it came to a coup that would overthrow the Bloomer family from leading the Alpha Clan. He quietly diverted some of his troops to Hellion's cause, confident that the plan would work. Death Gray was very satisfied when he heard that Silas Hellion was successful in overthrowing Jeremy Bloomer and taking control of the Alpha Clan. That satisfaction was almost immediately undermined when he learned the attempted coup was prevented at the last minute by Bloomer creating an alliance with the Guardians. Gray considered trying to flee Adelaide, but he opted to stay in his quarters and stand by his principles. Sure enough, he was swiftly detained. After he made sure his children (two Dragoons also fighting in Roommenor) were not found complicit in the attempted coup, he plead guilty to all treasonous charges brought against him. He expressed his lack of regret for his actions and his disgust for the Bloomer family, and soon after he was executed by a firing squad.